megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Alert: On Duty
Red Alert: On Duty is a cancelled fangame being developed by Team Red Alert. Plot "The Year is 21XX, some time has passed since the Eurasia incident and the events of the Nightmare Virus had occured. Humans and Reploids are starting to rebuild their civilization and begin to cooperate again with each other to bring an era of peace once again. '' ''Meanwhile, a band of Scavenger Reploids salvaged pieces of scrap from the crashed Eurasia colony to sell on the Black Market. Most of these scraps still contained some remnants of the Sigma Virus which made any Reploid who made contact with them go berserk. Red Alert, a group of vigilante hunters, was assigned with a mission that involved tracking the pieces and retrieve them for research purposes. Red, the leader of Red Alert, decided to go investigate the Market himself with Hyenard, as Hyenard was the best scout on his team. Hyenard detected a trace that made him go insane for a moment, attacking Red and leaving a scar on his face. After Hyenard is calmed down, Red spots Maverick Hunters getting the pieces from the Black Market, shoving them onto their bodies and ravaging the place. During that revolt, Axl, the newly addition to the team, storms in and manages to fend off the out-of-control Maverick Hunters. After Red scolds Axl for not obeying orders, they observe how Hyenard was "in pain" until he calms down and regains his composture. When returning to the base, Tornado Tonion comunicates with Red, informing him that the rest of the team went missing while tracking the insane Maverick Hunters. With Hyenard recovering and nobody else to rely on, Red decides to deal with the situation himself, with Axl as his partner. Axl and the rest of Red Alert decide to investigate where those scraps from Eurasia went and where those Maverick Hunters that where on the Black Market went. Red was mostly pleased in taking down those Maverick Hunters as he was convinced that it was proof that the Maverick Hunters where "hypocrites" all along." The Eurasia pieces where going to be used on an amplifier beacon for the virus to yet again take over the world and "wake Reploids from their sleeping hell". The villain of the story wasn't decided at that point, but it was definitely not Sigma, because on X7, Red was unaware of how Sigma looked like, neither was Axl. X and Zero would only show up at the end, where they would get rid of the menace for good while Axl and Red flee the scene once the Maverick Hunters arrive. Gameplay The gameplay was going to be like the usual 32-bit Mega Man X games, but with a few twists. Gameplay was going to be more inclined towards stealth rather than combat. Axl was going to be using his copy chip abilities to blend with enemy crowds and infiltrate bases to retrieve information. Of course, Axl would also gain weapons after defeating the boss of each stage like normal. Axl would got two armors to help him with his stealth missions: - The Nightshade Armor: A Black version of Axl's armor, with higher specs of the normal armor. His transformation time would last longer and enemies would not see him on dark areas. - The Stealth Armor: Is exactly the same as the Stealth Mode from Mega Man X Command Mission. Enemies wouldn't be able to see him and attacks would not harm him, however, transformation time would be shorter. This armor would of been obtained when the game is beated on the Hardest Difficulty or by finding a secret capsule. Red was more about the combat. He would of had different attacks that allows him to use the Scythe in different ways, being from scaling high buildings or taking down enemies quickly. Characters *Red *Axl *Soldier Stonekong *Ride Boarski *Splash Warfly *Tornado Tonion *Vanishing Gungaroo *Flame Hyenard *Snipe Anteator *Wind Crowrang These are some of the out-of-control Maverick Hunters which used the Eurasia pieces. *Swat Acheron - A fish Maverick Hunter that attacks with swarms of smaller fishes. *Rapier Apteryx - A bird Maverick Hunter that strikes with fast attacks. *Quake Starmole - A mole Maverick Hunter that uses his enviroment to blend and strike with his claws. *Arctic Polarius - A polar bear Maverick Hunter which uses brute strenght combined with ice attacks. Category:Cancelled fan games